Buttonmen Wiki
Welcome to the Button Men Wiki! Welcome to the Buttonmen wiki, the wiki that hosts all known information about the Cheapass game Button Men and likes to beat people up. About Button Men Button Men is a clever little dice game published in 1999 by Cheapass Games. It originally came on pinback badges in sets of two for about $5 each, with no dice included. Since 1999, hundreds of buttons were released by Cheapass and other companies. By the time 2018 came around and the new Button Men set was released, this time featuring cards instead of buttons for the characters, information on most of these old sets became difficult to find. Thus, this wiki decided to beat up that lack of knowledge. A full rules page will soon be here as "Button Men Rules." In the upcoming weeks, each official Cheapass set will be added, and as many licensed sets as possible. Some information may be hard to find, so if you have the original documents for obscure sets like Sluggy Freelance, Nodwick, or High School Drama, take a scan and add it to their page! Please note, much of this initial information will come from Cheapass's official Button Men site, http://www.beatpeopleup.com Button Men has its own online game play site at http://www.buttonweavers.com and a wiki at buttonweavers.fandom.com Quick-link Reference Cheapass Games released sets Soldiers Vampyres Brom Brawl Studio Foglio Freaks Fantasy Dork Victory Samurai Diceland Fightball Unexploded Cow Fight City (Beat People Up) Murderers Reprint Sets Button Men Originals Licensed Sets Bruno Button Brains Button Lords High School Drama Legend of the Five Rings Lunch Money Nodwick Renaissance Sailor Moon Sanctum Sluggy Freelance Assorted small sets Bunnies/Lab Rats Eiko/WuLan Fairies Majesty Yoyodyne Japanese Beetle (Official) Space Girlz Unofficial Sets Wonderland Cowboy Bebop Zodiac Stephen Universe Peloton United States Bar Mitzvah Button Ponies Blood on the Ice (GWAR) Japanese Beetle (Fan Set) Single Button Sets and Promotional Buttons Tirade Gordo Howling Wolf/White Tiger Unofficial Single Button Promos Arcane (LaughFinder Podcast) Convention Buttons and Sets Balticon (Social Class) Demicon 13 Me am Ork! Polycon Presidential Save The Ogres! ZOECon (Journey Quest) Web Links http://www.beatpeopleup.com - Official Cheapass Games Button Men (and BRAWL) website. BRAWL section currently inactive. http://www.cheapass.com/games - Cheapass Games currently available games for purchase. Currently includes Fight City (Beat People Up) base set and Button Men Originals. http://www.buttonweavers.com - The Buttonmen Online web site. Former winner of "Best play-by-mail" award at Origins. One turn can take a while, so join a dozen games! Not as exciting as a one-on-one match, but you can use any size dice much more easily and nearly every button made is available. http://www.dyskami.ca/smc_dice_challenge.html - Official Sailor Moon Crystal large expansion site. Ephemera Button Men: The Book A limited press of 23 hardcover books made by Reah H. Shelley. Very little information is available about this title; interlibrary loan doesn't have a copy, and no digital edition is available at this time. Button Men: The Poster A poster showing all buttons produced in 1999. Featured the button man Gordo on one corner and a non-button men button on the other. Both licensed and Cheapass Original sets were included, including two different versions of Zeppo. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse